


The Domesticity Meme

by kinky_kneazle



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Capsicoul - Freeform, Curtain Fic, M/M, meme response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_kneazle/pseuds/kinky_kneazle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What they do when they're at home. From a meme running around LJ at the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Domesticity Meme

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to curiouslyfic, who helped with both brainstorming while I was at work and beta-ing once I was done ♥

**Who is the big spoon/little spoon?** On the rare occasions that they do spoon, which is never while they're asleep, they take it in turns. It all depends on who needs to be cuddled at the time. Phil can't sleep while wrapped around someone, or with someone wrapped around him. Too many years in the field means he needs to know he can wake quickly and put up a defense. Even in bed with Captain America, he can't relax enough to let go of this behavior. Steve has some of his own issues to deal with after travelling through Germany behind enemy lines, so he understands Phil completely. That doesn't mean they don't touch; generally Steve sleeps on his side, one foot resting against Phil's calf. By the time they wake up their fingers are entwined, and that's more than enough for Steve. 

**What is their favorite non-sexual activity?** Steve likes to explore the city and see how it's changed. Phil is happy to walk with him, carrying his sketch pads and pointing out new sights. He especially likes to go places he remembers, like the Brooklyn Bridge, and see how different they are. 

Phil is a collector. He's still pissed at what Fury did to his mint condition Captain America cards. But he likes going to shops full of eclectic oddities and seeing if he can find anything interesting. He also has a large number of eBay auctions going at any one time and a series of contacts that notify him if something he would like has turned up on the market.

They've both travelled extensively for their work, but rarely see the sights when they're there, so if they have time off they like to visit quiet places and see the sights. They prefer places were there aren't many people – rainforests, deserts, remote waterfalls – but try to keep their destination quiet because all too often their vacation turns into work when Fury finds out they're close to something bad that's going down.

**Who uses all the hot water in the morning?** That depends. On a normal morning they're both very efficient about their ablutions and are generally in and out in a matter of minutes. If there's no crisis and nowhere to be, then they're a little more relaxed. Steve's gone without showers too often not to enjoy standing under the steaming water and getting properly clean. Phil would never admit it to the team at large, but he prefers soaking in a bath with either a good book or a handsome super-soldier for company.

**What do they order from take out?** Steve likes a good burger and fries from a Mom and Pop style store rather than one of the big chains. Somewhere where they make the burger to order, with a thick patty, caramelized onions, and anything else he wants. They sent him to Australia once to help the Aussies raise money for the last war, and now he eats burgers with beetroot and pineapple. Steve found a place that makes them exactly how he likes them, and Phil makes Tony fly to Cape Cod to get it. Occasionally Steve insists that Phil choose, and then they get curry. Phil orders basic butter chicken for Steve, but Steve still tries the more adventurous choices that Phil makes, even if most of them end up being too hot for him. 

Of course, if it's the team ordering, then they almost always get what Tony wants, since it's Tony who asks Jarvis to phone in the order. And Tony's decisions are almost always based on a random thought that has popped into his head or something that's on the radio as he works. It means they've tried many different types of foods – some have become favorites, some were not successes – but if they're not a success they all like the pizza joint down the road.

**What is the most trivial thing they fight over?** They don't fight. Phil is so used to controlling his emotions, that the rest of the Avengers are surprised when he expresses more than a smile. Even Tony at his most aggravating only warrants a disappointed frown, so Steve who is always so eager to please is not going to upset the man. As for Steve, he prefers to save his ire for things that really matter, like super villains. If he's doing something that Phil doesn’t like, he sees that little frown and changes his behavior. And if Phil does something that he doesn’t like he mentions it to him, and it stops. Some people on the outside of the relationship consider this seriously unhealthy, but Phil and Steve know the truth. When they first got together there was a major argument about the fanboy thing and Phil only being interested in Steve because of the uniform. Phil was upset that Steve could think that of him and it very nearly ended the relationship before it began. After a lot of angsting and many, many late-night talks about their past and the way it shaped them, they both agreed to accept whatever came, warts and all. For both of them, just the memory of that time means that they talk instead of snipe.

**Who does most of the cleaning?** There's a roster. In their quarters it is based mostly around who likes to do what – Phil irons, Steve vacuums, Phil cooks, Steve does the dishes and they trade off on cleaning the bathroom. 

In the common areas, the roster is a little more detailed. Steve implemented it because he was sick and tired of being the only one to do dishes in the common kitchen, and now it is written up weekly. Phil and Steve actually write it up together, in bed on a Sunday morning. Steve gets up to make coffee and their weekly croissant or French toast treat and brings back breakfast in bed. They read the papers and make a start on the crossword, knowing that Tony or Bruce will come in and fill in whatever they missed. 

Then, when they've eaten, Phil gets up for their second cup of coffee while Steve gets out the chart and highlighters. With the help of the team's schedule that Phil has on his tablet, an equitable roster is drawn up. It used to be available as an iCal download, but Thor didn't know how to download it and Tony just refused to, so now Phil adds it to the teams' calendars himself. Steve's color-coded chart is pinned up on the fridge. There are stars for when someone completes a task; Steve draws a picture of angry!Cap next to Tony's name every week since he never does anything.  
There was an argument for a cleaning crew to be employed, but this was vetoed by Phil due to the sensitive nature of what's generally left lying around the place. 

**What has a season pass in their DVR?** Clint believes that Steve needs to get caught up on popular culture, and also believes that reality TV is the way to do that, so there is far too much of it on the DVR. Steve's not sure why Jersey Shore is important for him to watch, but he trusts his team too much to question it. E!News and Letterman are two more that Clint insists on. Phil suspects that Clint is looking for a reason to watch them himself, but is too smart to say anything. 

Phil is partial to fantasy shows and is a little obsessed with Game of Thrones. Band of Brothers was quietly banned because Phil didn't want it bringing up bad memories for Steve. Homeland was also on the veto list because Steve thought it was too much like bringing work home for Phil.   
Jarvis was the one to point out that the Cap had missed pretty much the entire history of television and began downloading important series of the past. Any that the Cap liked, he got his hands on as much as possible. He now understands "Lucy, you got some 'splaining to do!" and the Fonz's "Ehhh." Of course, then the team had to explain 'jumping the shark'.

**Who leaves their stuff around?** Neither leave stuff just "lying around". They've both spent too long on the front lines or in the field. Squaring their shit away is just second nature now. However, paperwork does end up on the small breakfast table. Always in neat piles, but it's there all the same. 

It took quite a few months and a lot of convincing, but Steve's art spot, in the corner by the big windows, is now left as is. When he's done drawing or painting he makes sure his supplies are safe then walks away, leaving whatever he was working on in up on the easel, or his sketchbook open on the comfy armchair. The argument that finally worked was the complete truth: Phil likes being able to wander over and admire the artwork. 

The only exception to this is if a naked Phil is the subject of the art. Bruce won't say anything, but if it had been anyone else, he'd never live it down. Naked!Phil-drawing is now limited to the bedroom.

**Who remembers to buy the milk?** Jarvis. He keeps an eye on both pantry and fridge and puts in an automatic order whenever supplies are looking low. This is even true of the supplies in the Avengers' separate quarters.

**Who remembers anniversaries?** Phil does. He just has that sort of brain. Steve wants to, but after so long in the ice, and waking up in an entirely new world, he sometimes has trouble keeping track. The first time Phil remembered an anniversary and Steve forgot, Steve was completely devastated. Phil hates seeing Steve like that, so now he marks each anniversary in the calendar that hangs in their kitchen, complete with a note saying what it is: first date, first kiss, birthdays, anniversary of when they moved in together. Steve frowned when he first saw it, but Phil told him that it was just writing on paper what was already in his electronic calendar. That wasn't completely true – Phil doesn't need to set a reminder to know the first time he met Steve Rogers – but it keeps Steve from getting upset, and that's all that's important.  



End file.
